1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the subject matter disclosed herein relate to arrangement of devices within a power system. Other embodiments relate to a restraint system associated with devices within a power system.
2. Discussion of Art
As depicted in prior art FIG. 1, a conventional storage and securement configuration 100 employs one or more straps 118 to secure a battery 110 to a shelf 120 or other support. The straps may be stretched or wrapped around the battery. The straps may be problematic for their intended purpose.
It may be desirable to have a battery restraint system that differs from those that are currently available.